Game of Thrones: Pieces of Life
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A collection of modern AU oneshots featuring my favourite young couples; each taking place during a holiday or special day such as Christmas Eve, Easter, a Birthday, things like that. Hope you enjoy it all; pairings involves are Tommen/Robin, Jon/Ygritte, Arya/Gendry, Sansa/Podrick, Robb/Myrcella, Bran/Meera and Rickon/Shireen.
1. Tommen and Robin

**Game of Thrones: Pieces of Life**

First chapter of a new Game of Thrones story; a series of one-shots for each of my favourite young couples, set around holidays or special times; enjoy.

Pairings shown for each chapter:

Tommen/Robin  
Jon/Ygritte  
Arya/Gendry  
Sansa/Podrick  
Robb/Myrcella  
Bran/Meera  
Rickon/Shireen

Synopsis: Enjoying their first Christmas together as a couple, Tommen decides to take Robin out on Christmas Eve for a special meal.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tommen/Robin**

The snow drifted down lightly, the snow already covering the ground crunched underfoot. The young man smiled as he walked; the young man had short neat blonde hair and green eyes. He had a toned fit build and was quite a familiar sight around Westeros. He was Tommen Baratheon, youngest son and child of President Robert Baratheon and his wife, Cersei.

He wasn't alone either; with him was a boy about a year younger with short dark hair and eyes, unlike Tommen however the boy was rather pale and skinny. He was also quite well known, he was Robin Arryn; son of Jon Arryn, Robert Baratheon's main aide. Both boys were quite different personality wise too; Tommen was outgoing, cheerful, very friendly with those he met. Robin however was shy and withdrawn; while he wanted to make friends with people, he often got nervous talking to them.

In spite of this however; the boys were close; closer than friends in fact, for as they walked together, they were holding hands, their fingers entwined. They were in fact dating and had been for a few months. It was a relationship that nearly all of the members of their families accepted happily. Apart from Tommen's older brother, Joffrey, those that didn't accept happily merely accepted it without complaint.

However thoughts about their family's acceptance of them were far from the boys mind. True their families would be together the following day for Christmas; however, Tommen had decided to prepare a special surprise for his boyfriend.

Therefore; they were talking together, through the snow, only a few people around on this fine Christmas Eve. Robin bit his lip, looking to his boyfriend.

"You haven't told me where we're going, Tommen." He stated.

Tommen smiled as he gently pulled Robin closer. "I know, it's a surprise."

Robin groaned. "Oh, Tommen; you know I hate surprises."

Tommen gently pecked Robin's cheek; smiling at him.

"Relax, trust me, you'll like this." He explained happily.

Robin sighed but gave in; knowing that Tommen wouldn't reveal any more. He knew at least he wasn't in any danger; Tommen never did that, not wanting to aggravate Robin's lifelong illness. They continued to walk on; Robin reassured by Tommen that they were nearly there. They soon arrived at their destination; a rather fancy and popular restaurant. Robin's eyes widened.

"Wow." He gasped.

Tommen smiled and kissed him again. "Thought you'd like it, c'mon, let's eat."

They entered and Robin was suddenly feeling awkward. The place was nearly full; he wondered if they'd even get a seat. Yet at that moment, a woman approached them, likely the owner. She smiled pleasantly at them.

"Hello, welcome…" She paused and her eyes widened in recognition. "Oh Tommen, how nice to see you again."

Tommen grinned. "Hi Mrs. Merryweather."

Robin was surprised by this. "You know her?"

"Yeah, she's a friend of mum." Tommen explained.

It was then that Mrs. Merryweather led them to a table that wasn't taken.

As they sat down Mrs. Merryweather turned to Robin.

"I'm Taena Merryweather; it's nice to meet you, you must be…Robin, right?"

Robin nodded, looking over at Tommen worriedly. Tommen however nodded and smiled.

"It's alright Robin." He said calmly. "Taena knows about us."

Robin smiled and turned back to her. "Yes ma'am, that's me."

Taena smiled back and took their orders.

"Don't worry about a thing you two, this meal is on me."

Tommen shook his head. "Taena, you don't have to do that."

She just smiled. "It's fine Tommen; after all, this is special day and clearly a special time for you."

She was right; the main reason Tommen brought Robin here was so they could have a nice meal together. Mainly having time to themselves so they could be free; without having to suffer Joffrey's comments. Tommen gave in and accepted Taena's offer and they waited for their food. It soon arrived and they ate, enjoying their time together.

It was later, just as they finished eating that they started to talk again. For them silence between them wasn't awkward or worrying. They had developed an understanding of each other, to the extent that they didn't always need to talk to each other in order to be comfortable. Just being in each other's presence did that nicely for them.

Robin smiled widely.

"This was great Tommen." He said happily. "Thank you."

Tommen smiled at his boyfriend; reaching over and taking his hand. "Glad you like it."

Robin blushed and spoke again. "I um…I have something for you. I was gonna save it for tomorrow but; well I thought…"

He shook his head and ended up handing a package to Tommen. Tommen took it curiously and opened it. Inside was a ring, engraved with a combined symbol of the Baratheon family's old crest, the stag and the crest of the lion that belonged to his mother's family, the Lannisters.

Tommen was amazed. "Wow, how did you…make this?  
Robin blushed harder and admitted. "I-I had Arya's boyfriend help me. Do you like it?"

"I love it; it's great." Tommen replied at once. "I have something for you too."

He reached into the backpack he had been wearing as they walked; from within he pulled out a fairly large package. Robin opened it and grinned when he saw what it was, the complete collection of Dunk and the Egg's tales.

"Oh Tommen, thank you." Robin said at once; his face brightening considerably. "I've been looking for these for so long."

Tommen grinned. "I thought you'd like them. Well early Christmas presents and a nice Christmas Eve meal. Such a nice way to spend the day, huh."

Robin nodded, adding. "All the more special that we're spending it together."

With that the happy couple kissed; feeling happier than ever before.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Jon and Ygritte

**Game of Thrones: Pieces of Life**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Synopsis: Jon gets Ygritte a special gift for Valentine's Day, but she doesn't know what Valentine's Day is. Once informed of it, she comes up with a unique way to give Jon his own Valentine's gift.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
canonman98: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, here you go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Jon/Ygritte**

Jon Snow smiled as he exited his apartment; checking his pocket to make sure he had what he had picked up for his girlfriend. He smiled wider as he thought about his girlfriend; Ygritte. Theirs was a strange relationship; yes they were dating, yes they kissed, held hands, made love, all sorts of things close loving couples did. However not once did she ever say out loud she was his girlfriend or he her boyfriend.

Jon did the same, at least in public, privately though, he did refer to them that way; she would scoff, or laugh, or get annoyed. But he had learned early on that he could chase away her annoyance by kissing her until she gave in and returned the kiss. In a way it was almost a game, sometimes he even wondered if half the time, she was really angry. Sometimes he felt she did these things on purpose, to see if he'd still respond the same.

Today however, Jon decided to go the extra mile and try to make things special for her. It was the fourteenth of February after all; Valentine's Day. He was now heading out to meet her; he had planned a special meal for them and had searched long and hard for an appropriate gift. He finally found it and was prepared to present it to her now.

He had been so engrossed in his thoughts about Ygritte; that he hadn't realized how close he was to his destination. He stopped, almost forgetting to breathe, as usual, when he saw the long-legged red haired beauty ahead of him. Finally recovering he grinned and approached her slowly.

'_What was it her people said about her again, kissed by fire?' _He thought. _'How fitting; for a girl like her; she's the closest I've ever seen to a living goddess.'_

He wouldn't dare say that to her face however; knowing she'd simply laugh. She was from a different culture than he was after all, everything that his culture deemed polite and right and such, her people reacted to it with confusion or even found it hilarious.

He also smiled when he saw how she was dressed. Unlike most girls he knew, Ygritte wasn't your typical girly-girl; she didn't go for dresses or fancy clothes and what not. Yet it looked like she had made some effort this time; wearing a pair of designer brand skinny jeans, a dark red tank-top with a brand new black leather jacket over it. The final part of her outfit was a pair of knee high brown heeled boots.

He couldn't help but enjoy the sight. _'She looks stunning.'_

At that moment Ygritte turned and saw him and grinned, her eyes dancing. He returned the grin and soon they were close, he leaned in and immediately kissed her, a kiss she eagerly returned.

They finally parted for air and she smiled.

"Hey there, so, a special dinner huh?" She queried.

He nodded. "Yes; I thought you'd like it."

With that he led her inside and they were shown to a table. Once alone he reached into his pocket and pulled out the long, narrow case.

"Here." He said. "This is for you."

She took it and opened it; her eyes widened and she gasped. "Jon?"

Inside was a silver necklace, decorated with a pendant in the shape of a spear.

Jon smiled lightly. "Yeah, I know you're not usually…"

She shook her head. "No, no, whoa hang on. I do like it; it's incredible actually…But, I just don't understand why."

Jon smiled and patiently explained.

It's Valentine's Day, that's why."

Ygritte looked at him, quirking an eyebrow. "Valentine's Day…what's that?"

Jon was surprised by this but then sighed. He should've considered that; Ygritte's culture was very different from all the others he knew about. It was indeed possible that Valentine's Day wasn't celebrated or even known. Still; he didn't mind, he patiently began to explain Valentine's Day to her.

"Sounds kinda…wasteful to be honest." She remarked when he was done. "I mean, a day for couples, shouldn't they show their love every day?"

Jon nodded. "I agree; as do others, but they feel that, with those views, we might as well treat it as a day where we have a legitimate excuse to spoil those we love."

She laughed at that; but then bit her lip, blushing slightly.

"I…see; um, sorry I didn't, I didn't get you anything." She said at last.

"You didn't know, don't worry about it." He reassured her. "I already have what I really want, just you."

She grinned at that.

After the meal they left and began to head to his apartment.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked casually.

She smirked and nodded. "You bet I did."

She leaned in and kissed him. Following that however, she seemed to lapse into silence, deep in thought. This confused Jon but he knew if he asked she'd just deflect the question. Finally they arrived at the apartment; Ygritte excused herself to go use the bathroom.

Jon headed through to the living room and sat down on the couch waiting. They had planned to spend some more time together, enjoying an action movie. However when the living room door opened again, he saw Ygritte had decided to change their plans.

She stood there, completely naked; a coy grin on her face.

"I think I've found a way to make it up to you." She said teasingly. "For not getting you a Valentine's Day gift."

Jon certainly wasn't going to argue; the movie was forgotten as he stood up and began undressing, following her through to the bedroom.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Arya and Gendry

**Game of Thrones: Pieces of Life**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Synopsis: It's Gendry's birthday and Arya, wanting to make it special for him, prepares a surprise party with all his friends.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks; yeah, there isn't which is a real shame.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked him.  
Canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah well, I wanted to, but couldn't find anywhere to work it in; well, here's the next chapter.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, just something I could imagine for modern AU, Ygritte being from a different culture with different holidays or special days.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Arya/Gendry**

It was a happy day for Arya Stark; for starters it was the weekend, so she was finally free of the boring routines of Westeros Academy, the boarding school she attended with her siblings still in school. However, the main reason was what was happening right now. It was her boyfriend Gendry's birthday and she wanted to make it as special as possible.

The main reason being that Gendry hadn't truly had a proper birthday since his mother died. Hearing this, Arya knew she wanted to do this for him. True she wasn't normally the type for mushy or soft stuff, but in Gendry's case, she made exceptions. She had worked to get in touch with all of Gendry's friends, as well as finding a place to hold the party.

She received surprising help from Robert Baratheon; Gendry's estranged father. While he knew this sort of thing wouldn't fix things between him and Gendry, he wanted his son to have a special day on his birthday. Arya grinned as she looked around the community hall that Robert had hired for the day; all of Gendry's friends had assembled and were talking excitedly, they had all brought things like food for the buffet table and Gendry's presents, everything looked perfect.

'_I can't believe this is actually working, Gendry will enjoy this, I know it.' _She thought to herself as she grinned.

She turned to Robert, who was getting ready to leave. "Thanks for all your help here, Mr. Baratheon."

He smiled and nodded. "It's the least I can do for Gendry. He won't appreciate my presence here though, so…I'll be going now."

Arya nodded understanding and Robert left.

She turned back to the party; looking over everyone. She was impressed by the turnout; even more so by the fact they were all here for Gendry. Finally the last guests, her and Gendry's best friends, Lommy and Hot Pie.

"Hey Arya." Hot Pie greeted her cheerfully.

Lommy smiled too. "So, is everything ready?"

Arya nodded. "Yeah; everything's good, we're just waiting for Gendry now, he…"

She felt her phone vibrate; she checked it and read the text from Gendry.

"He'll be here soon." She turned back to the gathered crowd. "Alright everyone, get ready, Gendry's gonna be here soon!"

They all quickly prepared themselves and Arya stepped outside to wait for Gendry, she had arranged to meet with him outside. Making up the excuse that she had found something to show him; he had agreed to come along without hesitation.

As she stood waiting she pondered her relationship with Gendry. It hadn't been smooth at first; mainly due to her family not originally approving of her dating a man five years her senior. However things were better now, that was all that mattered to her. Especially on a day like today; as her brother Robb and sister Sansa had become friends with Gendry which also meant they were in the hall too. She pulled out of her thoughts, smiling widely as Gendry arrived.

Gendry parked his car and exited; he was already smiling, clearly having seen her. Arya approached him as he began to walk up to the community hall.

"Hey Arry." He greeted her affectionately.

She smirked and hugged him, immediately kissing him. He responded, wrapping his arms around her waist, practically lifting her off the ground.

Finally they parted and he remarked. "Glad to see me, huh?"

Arya smacked his chest and shook her head. "Shut up stupid."

Gendry laughed, as he always did when she reacted that way. Despite being open in their relationship in this manner; Arya wasn't won't to totally show affection. Not that he minded; since he knew, deep down, she was happy.

"So, what is this thing you wanted to show me?" He asked.

He was curious; she hadn't given him much detail. But truthfully, he hadn't really asked. Arya smiled, looking furtive all of a sudden.

"Put me down and I'll show you."

He did so and she led him inside the community hall. Soon they reached the hall, the lights were out.

Gendry paused inside, looking around. "Arry?"

She smirked and flicked the lights on.

"SURPRISE!" Everybody yelled.

Gendry froze; eyes wide, as Arya came back to his side and smirked.

"Happy Birthday Gendry." She said, kissing his cheek. "Everybody's here to celebrate with you, ready for the party."

Gendry still seemed stunned as he replied. "Arry, you, oh Gods. You guys…Thank you; this is amazing."

Arya laughed and soon the party got underway.

Later on, with the party having gone on for some time, Gendry was grinning. This had been his best birthday ever; and he owed it all to his girlfriend. He then saw Arya approaching him; also grinning, carrying a plate of food and a drink.

"So, having fun?" She asked cheerfully as she sat next to him.

He nodded; it had been really fun; hanging out with everybody, especially Arya. It was then he noticed something. When he first met Arya, she had long hair that she normally wore in a single braid. But, around the time they started dated, also the same time she started in Westeros Academy, she had cut her hair in a really short tomboyish cut. Yet now, her hair was reaching down to her shoulders.

"You're growing your hair long again." He remarked.

Arya bit her lip, blushing slightly. "Um, yeah, you like it?"

Gendry smiled at that and kissed her. "Of course I do; I love you Arya, no matter what."

"I just thought, if my hair was long again…" She began to explain.

He shook his head. "Arry, something like that, isn't necessary, remember, I love you, for you. That'll never change."

She laughed softly and they kissed again.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Sansa and Podrick

**Game of Thrones: Pieces of Life**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Synopsis: It's Easter time and Sansa, having been encouraged to invite him to the family home for lunch, decides to make some special Easter chocolates for her new boyfriend, Podrick Payne.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and liked them; yeah, I figured that, for Gendry at least, she'd show it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sansa/Podrick**

Sansa Stark smiled lightly as she sat on the couch; she was curled up with a mug of herbal tea, casually flicking through a magazine. It had been hard work at college, she was glad to be home for the Easter break. She had missed her family and it was good seeing them all again. It was clear they had missed her too; even her sister Arya.

The two girls hadn't argued once since Sansa had come back home. Which was a surprising improvement; however, despite what their parents thought, Sansa wasn't convinced that going to Westeros Academy boarding school had anything to do with it. No she was certain that Arya's more tolerant behaviour was inspired by her young man, Gendry Waters.

She wondered how he did it, bringing out a side to Arya that no one in the family had ever seen before. Taking a sip of her tea Sansa heard the footsteps and looked up, smiling, as her mother entered he living room.

"Morning mum." She said cheerfully.

Catelyn smiled at her eldest daughter. "Good morning Sansa."

Sansa noticed her mother looked preoccupied. "Is something wrong?"

Catelyn shook her head however.

"No, just the opposite in fact." She replied. "We're going to have a special lunch here on Easter Sunday; I've been making the arrangements."

Sansa smiled wider at that. "Sounds great."

Catelyn nodded; yet it was clear she wasn't done, there was more she had to say.

Sansa had noticed her mother pause briefly and looked up.

"Mum?"

Catelyn then continued. "I just thought I'd let you know, I've spoken to your siblings, we've invited some other people around. Arya and Bran are bringing Gendry and Meera."

Sansa nodded; Meera Reed was Bran's girlfriend, like Arya and Gendry there was a five year age gap, with Meera being older than Bran. But as their relationship had started, or at least been revealed, after Arya and Gendry's, the family had been more open and accepting about it.

While she had been one of the last to accept Arya and Gendry; when Bran and Meera revealed their relationship, Sansa had been one of the first that accepted them. She really liked Meera, although the girl was a lot more like Arya in several ways.

"Yes, I…I was wondering if, since you…" Her mother continued hesitantly.

Sansa smiled, understanding what was wrong. Up until she started college, Sansa had been dating Joffrey Baratheon; he had been utterly horrible to her, abused her. She had broken up with him the moment she had got to college. Finally finding a way out. Her mother was concerned, since she didn't have a boyfriend to invite and her best friend Jeyne Poole was in fact, already coming anyway.

"It's alright mum." She reassured her; blushing lightly. "I-I should've said something sooner, but…I'm seeing someone new."

Catelyn seemed surprised by this; but also glad and Sansa smiled, ready to invite her new boyfriend over. She knew her family would be happy to hear the news; they might be wary, but they could be sure of one thing, there was no way this boy could be as bad as Joffrey.

Sansa had called her boyfriend, Podrick Payne and invited him over to attend the Easter lunch. He had agreed happily; despite her nervousness at meeting her family.

'_But then, Pod is always nervous; part of his charm really.' _She told herself with a grin.

She had suddenly had an idea, which was why she was now in the kitchen. She was working on making chocolates for Pod for Easter; she hoped he would like them. As she was working however, she heard footsteps and glanced over her shoulder. She smirked and fought the impulse to roll her eyes. Of course the smell of chocolate would lure her sister.

"Hey Sansa, what's up?" Arya asked at once when she saw her.

Sansa smiled. "Hi Arya; just making some chocolate…And no, you can't have any. It's for Podrick."

Arya laughed and nodded. "I get it, I get it…Nice touch."

Sansa blushed again and Arya left, still laughing lightly.

Sansa then found herself thinking. _'Arya's never going to change…and remarkably…I don't want her too.'_

It was a surprising thing to admit, but after all this time, Sansa couldn't deny it was the truth.

Finally, Easter Sunday came; all the guests were there, enjoying themselves. Sansa was involved in a conversation with Jeyne, each of them catching up after having spent some time apart. The doorbell rang, Catelyn went to answer it; Sansa politely excused herself from Jeyne and followed. Just about all the guests, including Meera and Gendry were here; so there was only one person this could be.

Sansa smiled as sure enough, Podrick entered; being greeted warmly by Catelyn. It was then he saw her.

"Sansa; hey, sorry I'm a little late." He said immediately.

Sansa shook her head. "It's fine."

With that they kissed; becoming lost in each other, until Catelyn cleared her throat.

"Sorry mum." Sansa replied, blushing.

Soon they entered the living room and began to make introductions. She could see right away, to her relief; that her family very quickly warmed up to Pod. That was one less thing to worry about. She decided that now was the time.

She turned to him. "Oh Pod; I have something for you, can we go through to the kitchen?"

"Sure." He replied, curious about what she had for him.

Once in the kitchen Sansa smiled warmly and presented him with the chocolates.

"Here I um...I made these for you."

He grinned and accepted them gratefully. "Thanks Sansa; this is; that's really nice of you."

He tried a piece and his grin grew wider. "They're perfect."

Sansa beamed, pleased and soon they returned to join the others for lunch; Podrick certainly appreciating the kind gesture by his girlfriend and Sansa, happier than ever, having found the person she felt was the right man for her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Oh, BTW, a note about ages; in the first chapter, Tommen and Robin were both 16. For chapters 2, 3 and this one, plan for them to have happened in the same year. Jon and Ygritte are 20, Arya 17, Gendry 22, Sansa and Pod are 19. The next three chapters however, take place during different years, giving me a chance to age some characters up for those scenarios they face. As such, for the next three chapters, I will specify the main couples ages before I start the chapter.


	5. Robb and Myrcella

**Game of Thrones: Pieces of Life**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Synopsis: It's Mother's Day, so Robb helps his daughter prepare a special breakfast in bed for Myrcella. (Robb is 27 in this, Myrcella 24, their daughter is 5)

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Again, sadly true, still, glad you enjoyed :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, something I thought would be nice :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, thought it would be sweet.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; no problem :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Robb/Myrcella**

Robb Stark smiled as he worked in the kitchen. He wasn't alone either; in the kitchen with him was a young girl, five years old; she had curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She was smiling as she looked up at him.

"Daddy." She said; addressing him.

Smiling he turned to her. "Yes Joanna?"

She smiled her usual toothy grin, dimples showing. Robb couldn't help but smile back; she was just the cutest thing.

"Can I help with what you're doing for Mummy?" She asked.

He nodded and replied. "Some of it sure; there's some that's…too dangerous."

She nodded and Robb helped her as they got to work. The reason they were working was simple, it was Mother's Day and while his wife, Myrcella, slept, Robb was going to help their daughter; Joanna out by preparing breakfast in bed for her. This was the first mother's day where Joanna fully knew what it meant and so, she had gone with her father to pick out the card for her mother.

As they worked Robb reflected on how much things had changed. He would never have imagined that he would end up falling in love with Myrcella Baratheon. Their fathers were friends and they'd known each other through that. At the time he just saw her as another friend of Sansa's.

Then there came a time when they ended up not seeing each other for years. They finally met again, shortly after Myrcella's seventeenth birthday. Robb remembered her and was startled by the changes in her. When he had last seen her, she had been an awkward yet sweet girl of eleven. She had worn her hair in pigtails, had braces and tended to stammer when speaking.

Yet when he met her again, she was radically different; more confident; her stammer gone, her hair long and loose, naturally curly. Her teeth perfectly straight; she had gone from awkward child to a beautiful young woman. It was shortly after that they began dating, eventually getting married.

Now; seven years on from their reunion, five years since they had been married, here they were. Living a happy life with each other; still so deeply in love, with a wonderful daughter. Finally Robb smiled and stepped back.

"There we go, all done." He said.

Joanna smiled and cheered. "Yay."

Robb laughed and hugged her, kissing the top of her head as she giggled and squirmed in his arms. Her eyes widened slightly as he let go and he watched as she hurried over to the kitchen table, climbing up onto the nearby chair, she retrieved something from the table and slid off the chair. She then hurried back to him. He saw she was holding a piece of paper in her hands. She held it out to him.

"Do you think mummy will like my drawing, daddy?" She asked; showing it to him.

Robb smiled when he saw it. It was a drawing of all three of them; done in that way only a child did.

"I'm sure she'll love it." Robb replied sincerely.

He knew he liked it and had no doubt Myrcella would feel the same.

Finally, with everything in hand; they headed through to Robb and Myrcella's bedroom. As they opened the door; they found Myrcella just waking up, sitting up as she heard them come in.

"Huh, oh, morning I…wow." She began, stopped when Robb presented her with the tray of breakfast.

He smiled as Joanna clambered onto the bed, grinning. "Mummy."

Myrcella smiled and hugged her daughter as Robb spoke.

"Joanna and I have been real busy; getting all this set up for you love."

Joanna nodded and handed over the card and the drawing. "Happy Mother's Day."

Myrcella smiled widely as she opened the card and looked at the drawing. "Awww; thank you sweetie."

She kissed Joanna's forehead. Robb sat down on the bed, next to the two of them. He and Myrcella kissed and Myrcella got started on breakfast. They mostly made small-talk during that time. Robb couldn't help but smile. It was moments like these that made him happier than ever; spending time together like this with his wonderful family.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Bran and Meera

**Game of Thrones: Pieces of Life**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Synopsis: Bran and his heavily pregnant fiancée Meera visit the Starks for Father's Day. While there, Bran ends up becoming a father himself as Meera goes into labour and later gives birth to their child. (Bran is 19 in this and Meera is 24)

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; glad you liked it :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, oh yes, it's very popular; it's very easy to picture their daughter, she basically looks like a miniature version of her mother, except for having Robb's eyes.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Turkeyroast: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them, yeah, it was sweet.  
canonman89: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bran/Meera**

Bran smiled to himself as he parked his car in the driveway of the Stark Mansion. He noticed the other cars and saw that his siblings had already arrived. Still smiling he turned to the passenger seat, where his fiancée Meera, was sitting. His smile widened as she grinned at him; although he thought she looked a little wan.

But that was no surprise; given what time it was for them. Her hand was resting on the swell of her stomach, which was quite large now. She was in her final month of pregnancy, the baby was due any day now. While they planned to get married this year, they were waiting till the baby was born.

"Well, we're here." He said at last.

She nodded; still smiling. "Yeah; so, shall we?"

He nodded and got out of the car, heading around to her side. He helped her out and to her feet and then closed and locked the car. Together they headed up to the front door. Meera supporting Bran as much as he supported her. When he was young, Bran had suffered an accident that left him paralyzed from the waist down.

'_But now, thanks to that surgery and physical therapy; he can walk again.' _Meera thought happily. _'Although, it wasn't perfect; the damage couldn't completely be undone.'_

This was true and, as a result of it, Bran noticeably walked with a limp now. But Bran didn't mind; he had once stated that he'd rather walk with a limp, than not walk at all.

They reached the front door and knocked; the door was answered by Bran's mother, Catelyn. She smiled widely seeing them.

"Bran, Meera, welcome, come in." She said warmly.

Bran smiled. "Hey mum."

They stepped inside and Bran hugged his mother; she returned the hug.

Catelyn couldn't help but notice. _'Gods, Bran's grown, he's even taller than me now, just like Robb.'_

She turned to Meera and hugged her too. "It's wonderful to see you both again."

Meera smiled happily. "Thanks Mrs. Stark."

They headed through to the living room where Bran saw his siblings all gathered. Rickon, now much taller at fifteen, was the first on his feet to greet him; followed by Arya, twenty years old and still only five foot one.

Then finally Sansa and Robb joined in the greetings. He was also reunited with his siblings significant others too, Gendry, Podrick and Myrcella. Finally, after exchanging greetings with his siblings; he made to where his father was sitting. Ned grinned upon seeing the family all reunited again.

Bran also grinned and spoke. "Hi dad, happy Father's Day."

Ned smiled and hugged his son; soon they were all seated in the living room, talking and enjoying themselves. While trying hard not to be put out by Arya and Gendry's make-out session right next to her, Sansa smiled as she spoke to Meera.

"So, you must be so excited." She said cheerfully. "It's nearly time, isn't it?"

Meera nodded. "Yeah, any day now."

She smiled contently, gently caressing her stomach, as she looked over at Bran who was with his brothers and returned her smile.

It was later on in the day; the family had just finished dinner and were continuing to spend time together when it happened. Meera was taken by surprise; she had been talking with Arya and Sansa when suddenly, her labour pains started. She cried out, everybody turned to her, she looked up, gritting her teeth, finally her eyes met Bran's.

"Meera." He said, concerned.

She managed to get the words out. "Bran it, it's starting."

He immediately hurried over to her; all at once there was a flurry of activity as the family worked to rush Meera to the hospital. They finally arrived and Meera was soon rushed through to the maternity ward.

The rest of the family waited anxiously outside, while Bran sat by Meera in the ward. Meera was doing her best to concentrate of her breathing while Bran did his best to soothe her.

She turned to face him. "Bran I…sorry about this, I mean, it's Father's Day, your dad…"

"Don't worry about it Meera; he understands, we all do." He replied. "Now just relax; we're nearly there."

She could see the excitement dancing in his eyes and smiled; her worries easing. She could tell he was right; they would be parents soon. The moment was slightly ruined however when Meera felt more pain and screamed.

"It's okay, you're nearly there." Bran reassured her.

Meera groaned. "…Great."

Bran nodded sympathetically; he was actually in awe, he was going to become a father soon.

Much later, the family entered, smiling. Meera was sitting upright on the bed; Bran sat next to her; both smiling widely as Meera cradled their new-born child in her arms. By this time Howland and Jyana had joined them and were amongst the first to reach the bedside.

Meera smiled; tired but overjoyed. "Mum, dad, you have a grandson."

By now everyone had gathered around the bed; all of them smiling as they saw the new arrival. The little boy was looking bemused by all the new faces; his eyes were the same shade of green as Meera's, he also possessed her facial features; but his hair was the same auburn colour as Bran.

Sansa smiled widely. "Aww, he's so cute; what's his name?"

Bran smiled and then replied. "We decided on the name, Rickard."

Everybody smiled at that as they all greeted the baby boy, welcoming young Rickard to the world.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, just one more chapter, one more pairing, one more holiday to go.


	7. Rickon and Shireen

**Game of Thrones: Pieces of Life**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Synopsis: It' Halloween and Shireen is attending a Halloween party with Rickon. However things seem to transpire against her; but Rickon stands by her. In the end they share a tender moment, with things finally looking up for them.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked him :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked it all. Actually no; it isn't.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Rickon/Shireen**

Seventeen year old Shireen Baratheon smiled lightly to herself as she stood, in her underwear, checking to make sure she had everything she needed for her costume. It was Halloween and Shireen was going to a school Halloween party, along with her boyfriend Rickon Stark. She knew she'd have to be careful; her mother, Selyse Baratheon did not approve of her dating the boy, or of her dating period.

She knew that if her mother found out; she'd try and stop Shireen, forbid her from going out. She also knew that her mother would not approve of her outfit; it was much more revealing than anything she normally wore; even without her mother's interference.

Her Halloween costume was a costume of Ling Xiaoyu from the Tekken games; games she and Rickon sometimes played together. She pulled it on and checked herself in the mirror; smiling. The costume consisted of a white polo long sleeved polo shirt (though the sleeves are rolled up to her elbows) with a red tie. A light blue checkered skirt, reaching just below mid-thigh; she also wore dark blue knee-high socks and brown leather shoes.

She had managed to take advantage of the fact she and the character she was dressed as had the same hair colour. As such she simply had to style it like Xiaoyu; tying it into two high small ponytails, held in place by hairpins.

She paused and listened to her mother's footsteps; her father wasn't in, working late as always. She knew however he would be home by the time she got home, preventing her mother from making any real complaints. This would work since she had informed her father she planned on going out and he had agreed; on the condition she was careful.

Once satisfied her mother wouldn't see her in time; Shireen left her room and quickly left the house, immediately heading for the school.

Shireen was still smiling as she arrived at the school; she was actually surprised at her own audacity. She supposed Rickon's personality was rubbing off on her. Her smile dropped a little however as she hovered nervously near the door of the school gym.

She could hear the party taking place inside; but she was nervous, especially due to her costume. She'd never shown any of her legs before, always wearing trousers or tights if she had to wear a skirt. To do so now felt strange and somewhat daring to her.

"Shireen."

She turned; her smile returning as she recognized Rickon's voice. She froze, eyes wide with surprise when she saw her boyfriend's costume. She then blushed as she realized why he had chosen it.

Rickon was wearing a black trench coat with long back-tails, a white dress shirt with black stripes all over the shirt, dark grey striped dress pants and black dress shoes. He was also wearing a wig which featured black hair that was spiked backwards. She had told him she planned to come to the party as Xiaoyu; Rickon had taken this and, appropriately, had come as Jin Kazama from the same game series.

"I…Your outfit." She gasped.

Rickon grinned. "Thought it would be appropriate."

She smiled and nodded; her confidence bolstered by Rickon. So, when he took her hand, she relaxed and together they entered the gym for the party.

* * *

Shireen cringed; she might have guessed this would happen. While the party had been fun at first. The popular crowd had found her; the ones that normally picked on her. Now they were taking any chance to mock her for her costume. Particularly since; as she had noted before; she was showing her legs.

"Ugh; look at her." One of the girls mocked. "She is so skinny, can't be healthy. Little anorexic freak."

Shireen blushed at that; she knew it wasn't true, which made it more upsetting.

Another began taunting. "So, showing your legs for once? Is Miss Shireen desperate for some dick?"

A third laughed. "Look at her; so pale; who does she think she is, some lame vampire."

Shireen fought desperately to hold back her tears.

"I'm not, that's not true…" She choked out. "I just; I don't have to put with this, I'm with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend; oh please; he just pities you." The girl who led the popular crowd laughed. "Is that why you're all dressed up like some slutty schoolgirl. Oh, little Shireen trying to make herself seem prettier than she is."

That led to even more laughter; until Rickon appeared, glaring at the girls.

"Shut up." He snarled. "Shireen is my girlfriend; I love her for who she is."

The girls stopped laughing. The leader scoffed however, but Rickon cut her off.

"Try checking a mirror, ugly bitch. Then you'll see something that thinks it's prettier than it really is."

With that he put his arm around Shireen and led her away, leaving the girls shocked and horrified by his words.

Later; Shireen smiled happily. Rickon had just stood up for her, once more declaring his love for her. Despite her countless flaws; most prominently, the burns covering the left side of her face. As she stood with Rickon, enjoying a drink, when she felt something.

'_Wait; what is…a hand? That's not Rickon's.'_ She realized this with horror. _'He's, he's reaching under my skirt…he's trying to touch my panties!"_

Luckily for her, Rickon had spotted this and pulled her away, putting himself between Shireen and the boy.

Rickon snarled. "Hey, what's your problem creep?!"

The boy looked surprised. "What?"

"You think I'm blind, stop perving on my girlfriend!" Rickon snapped.

The boy stepped back; shocked. Shireen however spotted the popular crowd again. All of them looked disgruntled and she realized; they'd set this boy up, to prove her and Rickon were lying about dating. Now it had backfired. She quickly whispered this to Rickon who sighed and shook his head.

"Listen." He said; more reasonably now. "You've been set up dude; those girls lied to you."

The boy looked shocked and then furious before leaving. Smirking at this; Rickon turned back to Shireen and nodded, both of them smiling that things had been turned around.

* * *

Later; they were sitting; separately from the party. Shireen was gripping the skirt of her costume tightly.

"Ugh, this damn skirt; I never should have worn this." She remarked; upset.

Rickon gently turned her head to face him. "Don't beat yourself up. Listen; they're pigs, stupid idiots; don't let them get to you. You look great."

She smiled at that and then, seeing Rickon offering her a red string candy. She grinned and accepted it gratefully; Rickon took one himself and they began eating. It wasn't until they reached the end that they realized the truth. They were in fact eating from opposite ends of the same one; resulting in their lips meeting. After a brief shocked pause, they kissed deeply, Rickon using his teeth to break the candy, allowing them both to finish it and kiss again; happily.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
